Air fresheners for use inside a vehicle have been popular for decades. More recently, vehicle air fresheners have been adapted for installation in the grille of the vehicle's discharge air vent, as shown and described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,723, 6,264,887, 7,687,037 and U.S. Patent Application No. US 2011/0110823. Air fresheners that are mounted to the louvers of a vehicle's air vent are generally more effective at freshening the air inside the vehicle, as the vehicle's heating or air conditioning acts as a propellant for transporting and dispersing the air freshener's odiferous particulates throughout the interior of the vehicle. Typically, vehicle vent fresheners comprise a pair of legs that extend into the air vent while straddling one of the grille's louvers, thereby mounting the air freshener to the grille.
A common drawback of the vehicle vent air fresheners on the market is the tendency for the air freshener to move about on the louver when air is blowing through the vent or when the car is in motion, or to dislodge entirely from the grille due to insecure mounting, resulting in a lost or damaged air freshener, as well as general annoyance for the occupants of the vehicle. For purposes of convenience, aesthetics, and safety, there is therefore a need for an improved vehicle vent air freshener that mounts securely in the grille of the air vent.